


Either Or

by bitchy_broken



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either or game. Rae and Finn don’t get along. It’s Rae’s turn and she has to choose between Chop’s armpit or Finn’s lips. It’s a close call but Chops been dancing and he’s very sweaty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Either Or

Either Or

"Please come Rae? It won't be same without you?” Chloe was on her knees begging, her lips pouted, her eyes wide like a puppy dog and her hands together as though praying.

"You know I can't Clo, Finn hates us, it would be weird to go to a party as his house!" Rae threw her hand up in exasperation. "It's not like I wanna stay in on me own." She huffed.

"He said the whole gang was invited, and that includes you RAE." Chloe was still on her knees and still pouting and pleading.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be right, I'd feel self conscious the whole time, yer know? Not welcome." Rae was definitely not going to give in on this occasion. Finn was an arrogant twat and she didn't want to feel obliged to him in anyway.

Chloe was just about to start her next argument in favour of Rae's attendance to the 'party of the century' when Rae's mum burst into her room with a pile of washing ranting about her jeans being inside out.

"Hello Mrs Earl." Chloe put on the sickly sweet voice that was especially reserved for friends parents.

"Oh hello, Chloe love, what are you doing down there on yer knees?" 

"I were trying to persuade Rae to come and stay with me and Izzy tonight." Chloe turned her face to Rae with the most smug grin she had ever seen.

Rae motioned to Chloe one finger along her neck inferring she would cut her throat if she persisted.

"No need to beg, Chloe love, she'll be coming. I've been telling her to make arrangements for tonight all week. I'm having a special New Years celebration with my man!" Rae's mum tapped her on the leg smirking. "And it's gonna get noisy!" Her mum winked at her and left her room.

"Yuk, mum you are so gross!" Rae's head hung in defeat whilst Chloe fist bumped the air cheering.

"It's gonna be so great Rae, I'll do yer hair and make up. There's gonna be so many hot lads there, from the footy team. I heard Lizard's twin brother Jack is well hot for you. Now open your wardrobe so we can find you a banging outfit."

Rae trudged over to her wardrobe to show Chloe the dregs within. She had completely lost this argument and was going to have to make the best of it. And Jack, well he was pretty cute and had a very manly physique even if he did have shit taste is music. She supposed flirting with him would be more fun than hearing her mum shag Karim's brains out for the whole night.

She wasn't quite sure how Chloe did it, but she managed to find a decent outfit in her wardrobe. She felt good about herself at first glance in the mirror. She was wearing a black wrap dress that cinched in at the waist and accentuated her already very obvious jugs. She teamed it with a purple shrug and a purple converse. She didn't go over the top with her make up or with the curling tongs. She looked good but not like she had tried too hard.

"You know what Chlo', I didn't even know I owned these clothes." Rae confessed looking herself up and down in the mirror.

Chloe laughed, “Well,that's charming, I gave you both of those garments a few months back, don't you remember? Me sister said they were too young for her and wondered if you wanted them."

"Soz Chlo, I s'pose I thought I'd never have the guts to wear them." She said with an apologetic smile and a shrug.

"Well I'm glad you got the balls now. Right, we just need to douse you in some perfume before we head out. What have you got?"

Rae looked around her room in surprise. She never wore perfume; she didn't see the point. No boys were ever going to get close enough to breathe in her scent. "Erm, me mum's got some Anais Anais in her room. I can fetch that?” Rae questioned, looking out of her depth.

"No. Yer don't wanna smell like yer mum. It doesn't matter Izzy's got loads of Fuzzy peach at hers.”

Rae lobbed a few items she thought she would need for the night in a bag and they set off in Chloe's car to Izzy's house. When she answered the door to them, Izzy squealed with delight to see Rae stood there.

"Look at you Miss Hotty Pants, Jack Jacobs is going to be pleased to see you!" Izzy sang with excitement.

They went up to Izzy's room for Chloe to change into the dress that Izzy was lending her. When they were ready to go they realised they were all wearing black. Rae in her wrap dress, Chloe in a very tight sheath dress and Izzy rocking a cute little halter. They looked one another over and agreed they were going to be the hottest girls there. 

When they arrived at Finn's house they could hear oasis playing on the stereo from outside. Rae commented that it was still early if Finn still had control of the music. She assumed that it would be dance music by now and was happy that Finn was keeping the music under control. 

Chop came to the door to greet them and wave of cigarette smoked poured from the house along with the stench of lager. They walked through the dark muggy front room. Finn was guarding the stereo and the others headed over to say hello. Rae quickly headed for her usual party hiding place. The kitchen was the best place to be as there was always a job to pretend to be doing and there was also a steady supply of booze. She was rummaging in the fridge looking for some booze to calm her nerves. She couldn't find any cider or lager in the fridge and was disappointed that it was going to be to a snakebite free night. Just as she was about to give up looking she found some lemonade and a bottle of Advocat. "Snowballs it is then." She said to herself as she poured herself a strong one.

"Nothing wrong with a good Snowball, May." Finn smirked.

Rae flinched at hearing him call her May, it made the hair on her arms stand on end. He loved annoying her and her skin felt itchy waiting for the grumpy comment that would inevitably follow. She hoped he would be sat next to the stereo all night so she wouldn't have to speak to him. She summoned all of her courage "You're right, there's definitely nothing wrong with a Snowball," she said and necked the whole glass.

Finn approached her still smirking. "Well I guess you'd better have another one." He got another glass and poured them both a strong Snowball. "I think we should drink the whole bottle, what d'ya reckon?" He offered with what actually looked like a genuine smile.

Rae was overwhelmed by Finn's changed attitude towards her and was too confused to answer. She just nodded as he downed his glass of the sweet, creamy liquor. Rae giggled when he downed the drink, but still couldn't think of anything to say to him. Her attempts in the past had always been rebuffed.

She was still trying to think of something to say to him when he started talking. "So, how comes you didn't come over to say hello when you arrived." Finn looked nervous he was looking down at his feet and bit down on his lower lip.

"Erm, well you looked busy with the stereo and that, I didn't want to interfere with your choices." Rae blurted hoping that her excuse sounded plausible.

"Right!" Finn nodded his head in mock belief. "So it wasn't cos you can't stand us then?" Finn questioned looking her straight into the eye.

"What?" Rae was dumbfounded and speechless again.

Finn's face went red and he looked strained, in fact he looked angry. "I knew it! You sneaked past me and came straight into here so you didn't have to speak to me" he spat.

"Now hold on, I did sneak past you and come straight to the kitchen to hide. But that's because I know you can't stand us. The gang wanted me to come, where else was I s'pose to go? Sit next to you and offer my opinion on your musical choices. Like you'd let me do that..... Mr superior taste in music.” Rae snarled in return.

"Who said I can't stand you? Why'd you think that?” Finn looked sad rather than cross at that point.

"I guess you do, every time you huff and shrug at me, looked down your nose at me or get me name wrong." Rae was still shouting.

Finn slumped his shoulders even further down. "Oh I see, I'm sorry I called you May then. I s'pose I better get back to the Cd's before that twat Jack gets his hands on them. If you need any cider or lager it’s in the fridge in't garage. Laters?" Finn turned and left the room.

Rae wondered if she'd been too harsh on him. He seemed a little sad when he left the room, but then he did still make a dig about Jack. Was he saying Jack was a twat because he knew he liked her? Of course he was, he always tried to make her feel uncomfortable. Of course he would think a lad that likes her was a twat.

Realising she'd drunk all of the Advocat, Rae staggered to the garage in search of the ingredients for a much needed Snakebite. She returned to the kitchen with the lager and cider to find Archie waiting for her.

"I've been sent to find you." Chop wants a game of Either Or and insists it can only happen when you are present." He gave her an apologetic smile and helped her mix her drinks into a Snakebite. "Come on, it's happening upstairs."

Archie dragged Rae into quite a cool looking bedroom. It must have been Finn's room as it was covered in band posters and contained a large collection of vinyl. She wasn't sure she should be in his room, but the next thing she knew she had been dragged by the hand by the handsome Jack to sit on the floor next to him.

She looked over to him and he was smiling at her. That gesture made her feel more comfortable so she smiled back in appreciation. When she looked up she noticed that Finn was scowling at them. Rae suddenly felt awkward and tried to get up.

"Where you going baby girl? You're not backing out o this."

Archie pulled her close for a hug. "Don't worry Rae as soon as he gets to snog someone the game will be over and we can sneak off. Just remember if it's your turn to give him an option make sure one of them is to kiss Izzy!” He whispered and they both laughed conspiratorially.

Chop glared at them both until they stopped laughing. "Right, now everyone is paying attention we can start the game. So we spin the bottle and the first person the bottle lands on has to answer the dare/question. We spin the bottle again and the next person the bottle lands on gets to set the question/dare. Does everyone understand? Chop enquired grinning at them all.

Rae groaned a yes in response, hoping the bottle wouldn't land on her. She gazed round at the other participants and was surprised that it was just the core gang plus Jack and a very pretty brunette called Ana.

The bottle span around until eventually it landed on Chloe. Rae thought she looked quite happy at the result. Chop spun the bottle again and it landed on Finn. Finn grinned and Chloe suddenly looked worried.

"I know. I want you to either strip naked or snog Jack!" Finn laughed.

Chloe sucked in her lower lip, she looked at Rae anxiously and said she would rather snog Jack than strip off, then everyone cheered as they took part in some serious tongue wrestling. Rae was astonished at how heated the kiss became. She thought she saw Jack grind his body into Chloe but was distracted by the knowing looks that passed between Finn and Chop.

The couple startled apart giggling when Chop announced loudly that it was somebody else's go. He sent the bottle off again and it landed on Finn. Finn sighed loudly, so Rae assumed that he had also been hoping to escape before it was his turn. Next the bottle landed on Chop and Finn rubbed his hand down his face whilst groaning.

"Right Finny, now you can either tell us all who you dislike the most out of us and why or you can give Ana here a lil bit of the Famous Nelson smooching.” Chop asked with glee as Ana giggled.

Finn took a deep breath and said he was going for the first option.

Rae dropped her head and held her breath at this news. She knew Finn didn't like her but she wasn't sure she'd be able to cope with hearing exactly why in front of all of their mates. She continued to hold her breath and dig her nails into her palms until she heard Finn nervously cough.

"Erm, I guess I like Jack the least, cos I don't like the way he talks about girls ." Finn coughed again and looked down.

Jack stormed off with Ana swiftly behind him and the room fell silent. Rae wanted to know what he meant, she really wanted to know what Jack said about girls, but before she could ask the bottle had landed on her and she was waiting to see who her tormentor was going to be. The bottle seemed to turn forever until it finally landed on Chloe. Of all people Chloe, who was actually squealing with glee.

Chloe looked Rae straight in the eye with a devious grin on her face. “I dare you to either snog Chop's arm pit or to kiss Finn on the lips!” She pointed at both of the lads as she set the options.

Rae’s automatic reaction was to go for it with Chop's arm pit, but he had been dancing all night and still looked pretty sweaty.

She edged closer to Chop wrinkling her nose in investigation. But the smell was just too rancid. She pulled her head away shouting “Je-ee-sus! When did you last wash?” whilst the rest of the gang laughed hysterically. Even Finn had a smirk on his face. Rae couldn’t understand why he thought it was funny.

“I mean that’s not just musky. Your pits smell like gonads on a hot day.” She sneered still holding onto her nose.

The rest of the gang were still creasing up and Chloe was almost on the floor. She had tears in her eyes and joyous smirk on her face. “It looks like it’s option 2 then Rae”. She winked and pointed to Finn who immediately stopped laughing.

Rae sat frozen wondering whether she could still brave the caustic odour of Chop, but then she looked over to Finn who was looking a little hurt. "I'm sorry Finn, Chop's so pungent it looks like your lumbered with Option 2!" She gave him conciliatory smile and held her hand out to him.

He jumped to his feet smiling. "I guess we'll just have to make the best of it then, May."

Finn pulled her into the middle of the circle and placed one arm around the back of her shoulder as he pulled her into an embrace. He placed his lips on to hers and tangled his other hand in and amongst her hair. Rae felt overcome with emotion, she had never kissed a straight guy, she didn't know just how passionate a kiss could feel. Her body started to tingle. She forgot who she was and where she was and let out a satisfied sigh. Finn responded with a growl as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Neither of them noticed everybody else leave the room. They were too busy exploring each other's bodies with their mouths. Finn pulled his lips away for a breath and proceeded to kiss and lick down Rae's neck. She found that gesture thoroughly arousing and reciprocated. The skins on his neck felt soft and smelt musky and spicy. It made her feel horny and she suddenly became aware of how wet she was downstairs and remembered that the gang were watching them. Rae pulled out of the embrace looking around in horror.

"What's wrong girl?" Finn asked anxiously.

Rae looked and around and sighed with relief when she noticed they were alone. "I panicked I was grinding all over you in front of our mates!" She let a huge breath.

"So you liked the kiss then?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, well it were alright, I could think of worse ways to see in the New Year." She smiled a flirty smirk.

"Well that's good news, have you got any ideas to make it even better?" Finn smiled wriggling his gorgeous eyebrows.

Rae replied that she had one or two ideas as she lifted his button down top up over his head and dragged him towards his bed.

The end


End file.
